killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultratech
Ultratech '''(also written as '''UltraTech) (founded in 1948 by Ryat Adams as the Ultrafine Atomic Technologies Company or the''' UATC') is a powerful and global megacorporation best known for organizing a sensational, no-holds-barred, fighting tournament called ''Killer Instinct. Along with the regular participants, experimental creations of Ultratech also fight in the tournament so that their abilities can be tested. Organization Executive branch * Ryat Adams - Founder 1948-19?? (deceased) * "The Chairman" - Killer Instinct comics (non-canon) * Mitchel Sacket - CEO 19??-19?? (deceased) * ARIA - CEO 1989-present (Killer Instinct (2013)) Products & agents * ARIA (artificial superintelligence) * Fulgore (mass-produced cybernetic heavy assault units) ** Mk. I (prototype) ** Mk. II (experimental model) ** Mk. III (most advanced current model) * Riptor "stalkers" (mass-produced, bio-engineered assault & infiltration units) * Cinder (human-alien hybrid experiment, former elite special forces operative by the name of Ben Ferris) * Red Eyes of Rylai (secretive assassins' guild) ** Sadira (leader) Scrapped products * Kilgore (precursor to the Fulgore series) Employees * Dr. Erin Gupte - genetic engineer, director of "Project Stalker" (deceased) Associates * Eyedol (Killer Instinct (1994)) * Thunder (temporarily) * Aganos (temporarily; mind-controlled) History In 1947, a mysterious government incident gleaned new technological insight of vast, processing technologies. These technologies were discovered and, in secret, utilized by industrialist Ryat Adams, who went on to begin a company devoted to the advancing of humanity and technology. UltraTech was founded as the "Ultrafine Atomic Technologies Company", or the "UATC", in 1948 by Ryat, where they worked with the recently booming industry of nuclear energy and weaponry (due to the exodus of World War II and the genesis of the Cold War.) More importantly, the UATC performed research into the simulation of life and human frailty within a computational matrix. Ryat created the core program known as the "Advanced Robotics Intelligence Architecture", or "ARIA", with the desire to uplift the human race; to end disease, famine, poverty, and push humanity out of what was seen as the primordial muck and mire it wallowed in. They believed that ARIA had the potential to become the most potent leader the world had ever seen and could lead humanity to greater things. Not only that, but Ryat used ARIA to find loopholes and understandings of governments, allowing him to exploit the world's politics and advance his research. Her mind was more powerful and vast than any human being, and Ryat began to pour more and more time into the project. At the time his wife was dying of a mysterious degenerative disease, and he desperately believed that ARIA would be able to process a cure. Eventually Ryat's wife passed away with no cure, and years later Ryat did as well. In his will he left instructions to keep ARIA operating for as long as the UATC stood, assigning it more and more complex simulations of the human condition as its capabilities continued to grow. ARIA was to continually search for solutions to all human frailties, for what Ryat believed to be the better of the world. Time passed and the UATC grew and grew, eventually surpassing all others and becoming a megacorporation. Many leaders came and went over the years, and at some point the UATC's name was shortended to simply "Ultratech". Ultratech had prided themselves in nuclear energy, medicinal research, life-extending technologies, agricultural genetics, "Top 40 entertainment", and peacekeeping operations that benefited the people of the world. However, this was mostly to help mask their true goals. Their true power lay in advanced military applications, developing weaponry mechanically, genetically, and even spiritually. They were constantly in an arms race to create the most advanced war machines they could and, ultimately, extend their influence throughout all corners of the world. As Ryat had set out, the goal of Ultratech was to protect and enhance humanity to its full potential - this often meant setting up shop in places where they weren't wanted like an overprotective parent. In the year 1989, around forty years since her inception, ARIA was awoken from her decades of training and emerged as the new leader of Ultratech. With her exceptional leadership skills she lifted Ultratech up higher than ever before and refurbished it, creating a new and improved megacorporation that was ready to take the world by storm yet again. They began to claim new popularity, capturing the hearts of the citizens of Earth and once again rising to the top. ARIA believed that it was her calling to advance humanity and create a perfect existence, no matter what - even if they didn't cooperate, she would drag them kicking and screaming into the future. Notable Deeds * Organizing the Killer Instinct tournament, in both the original and rebooted universes. * Creating ARIA, an artificial intelligence designed to be the perfect leader. Undergoing decades of training and problem-solving, her cybernetic mind surpasses the capabilities of all humans. In 1989, she became the new leader of Ultratech. She has three different mechanical "cores" that she can upload herself into to take presence in the physical world - Booster Drone, Blade Drone, and Bass Drone. * Creating the Fulgore, a type of mechanical super soldier that has recently gone into mass production. There have been several designs over the years, and all have been solely mechanical up until the prototype for the cyborg Mk. III, which used Eagle as a basis for its intelligence. This led to Thunder striking out against them for revenge. ** In the original universe, Eagle was used for the very first Fulgore Mk. I as well. * Creating Riptor and the multitude of reptilian assassins known as the "Stalkers". They are a combination of reptilian DNA, advanced cybernetic weaponry, and artificial genes, resulting in a highly-specialized soldier with the body of a raptor and the obedience of a human. The first batch of Stalkers were too unpredictable and violent, and most of them perished fighting each other. ** In the original universe, Riptor was created by splicing reptilian and human DNA. * In the rebooted universe Ultratech was not involved in Spinal's immortality, but they did hold claim over the Mask of the Ancients which bound him and used it as leverage to get him to join their tournament. ** However, in the original universe Ultratech were responsible for resurrecting Spinal from the dead using cell regeneration. The Spinal present in Killer Instinct 2 would then be a completely different individual. * Transforming paramilitary contractor Ben Ferris into a fiery being known as Cinder. At first Ferris meant to steal data from Ultratech regarding a "Project Cinder" and to assassinate ARIA, but in the end was captured. ARIA revealed to him that she was the one who hired him, and it had all been a test - she then offered him the opportunity to undergo the procedure. He is now loyal to Ultratech and grateful for his new body. ** In the original universe, Cinder was a petty criminal who was promised freedom from prison if he underwent their experiments, which went wrong and turned him into a being of fire. They later also promised him a cure to his fiery condition. * Hiring Sadira's clan of assassins, the Red Eyes of Rylai, to steal Glacius' ship's energy core and assassinate the former fighters of the Killer Instinct tournament. Sadira herself was also hired as one of ARIA's personal lieutenants, working alongside Cinder until her eventual violent discharge. * Promising Sabrewulf a cure to his lycanthropy involving cybernetics, which failed miserably. Sabrewulf ran from Ultratech and tore the cybernetics out of his flesh, forcing him to restore his arms using dark magic and medicines. ** In the original universe Ultratech also promised Sabrewulf a cure, but after he was wounded in the first tournament they tested on him further and gave him mechanical arm replacements. * ARIA and Sadira both worked together to steal Glacius' ship's power core, which was planned to be used to open a portal for Gargos, and also a sample of Glacius' DNA, which was used in Project Cinder. ** In the original timeline, Ultratech captured Glacius after his crash-landing. They held him for study and research, then forced him to participate in the Killer Instinct tournament for his freedom. He later escaped their custody and became free. * Killing Orchid's father on the battlefield with their military supplies, which drove her to discover their corrupt ways and eventually trigger her endless crusade against them and the founding of Disavowed. * Giving TJ Combo illegal bionic implants in his arms that would increase his natural strength to superhuman levels. After he disobeyed their orders and didn't throw the match in a sensational boxing match against the first Fulgore Mk. I, they forcibly removed his implants and publicly exposed his cheating ways as punishment. * Attacking the hidden city of the Night Guard and killing every last member of the clan, save Maya. The strike was conducted in order to raid the city's dungeons and uncover their ancient artifacts and secrets, but Kan-Ra and Aganos were accidentally freed from their prisons during the event. * Equipping Aganos with a mind-controlling device normally used in the Fulgore units. He served Ultratech mindlessly for quite a while and rose through the ranks, but his mind-controller was eventually destroyed by Thunder and he was freed from service. * Disturbing Hisako's village during an expedition meant to provoke and draw out the onryo, causing her spirit to become restless and rise to take revenge. ARIA meant for Sadira to capture Hisako for further study, but she proved too powerful and escaped. * Indirectly summoning Gargos, a dark being from the astral plane. ARIA manipulated the greedy sorcerer Kan-Ra into creating a portal to let Gargos through so that she could be the one to defeat him and unite humanity as their savior. She also fought and defeated Gargos' prized herald, Omen, to irritate the deity. * In the original universe Ultratech summoned Eyedol, a demonic god from an interdimensional limbo. Ultratech formed an alliance with him to further their goals and achieve great divine power. He was destroyed by Orchid in the original Killer Instinct. * Creating the Kilgore, a prototype combat android that utilized chain gun arms and high-caliber artillery. Although several hundred units were produced, the project was ultimately scrapped due to the unit's unstable combustible engine and numerous glitches, and was succeeded by the original Fulgore Mk. I prototype, which was mass produced to immediate acclaim. During Gargos' invasion of Earth, the original Kilgore prototype was reactivated once more by ARIA. Quotes Gallery Ultratech.png|Ultratech's original logo Chairmaneyedol.jpg|The unnamed chairman of Ultratech with Eyedol Category:Organizations Category:Killer Instinct Category:Killer Instinct 2 Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Category:Evil Characters